George Weasley
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: George Andrew Weasley Age: 26 Date of birth: April 1, 1978 Blood: Pureblood Wand: Hazel, Dragon Heart string, 13 inches. Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: The Order. Owner, Co-founder and primary inventor of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Home Life Mother: Molly Weasley Father: Arthur Weasley Siblings: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Other family: Being a pureblood, he is related to almost other pureblood family out there, including the Prewetts, the Malfoys, the Blacks and Harry Potter. Relationships with each: He likes to maintain close relationships with both his parents and his siblings. He believes that his twin brother, Fred, is dead, and while it happened about 5 years ago, George still feels the pain of the loss acutely. Home: In a rather cushy flat in Diagon Alley above his shopfront and warehouse. Finances: Financially independent due to the roaring success of his wizarding toy business and relatively wise investments. Personal Life Personality: He is a child at heart. Playful, energetic and excitable; George is a man who delights in the unknown. He loves to discover it, to create it, and to wield it for the delight or confusion of others. He is a wonderful problem solver, and he has a single-minded determination when faced with something to solve. In his work he is able to indulge his creative side on a daily basis, and while he loves to make other people happy, he thinks it’s absolutely hilarious to see someone trip on a banana skin and fall flat on their face. He is intensely loyal, to his family first and foremost and then to his closest friends and then to his business. Everyone else is fair game. George does not believe that right and wrong can be defined, and there are definitely grey areas within his moral code, but he would never willingly hurt someone permanently, or allow someone to be hurt while he could have helped. And while he enjoys the success of his business, he will not put his profit margin up above the safety of others, and it was a combination of these two issues that caused the fallout between him and his twin brother Fred. Marital Status: Dating Angelina Johnson. Sexual Orientation: Straight Strengths: George is incredibly imaginative and productive when he is working on a task that interests him. He attacks problems from a different angle to most people, and can usually offer a unique perspective on the issues. He can see the funny side to almost anything and is quite willing to be the brunt of a joke if it will lighten up the room. He is quite quick, both his wit and his wand-arm are always armed for a smart quip or a nasty hex. Weaknesses: George is stubborn, doesn’t compromise well and he isn’t one to apologise easily. He has a bad habit of not being serious enough in certain situations, and doesn’t understand that sometimes his jokes are not appreciated by everyone. Boggart: Inferi Patronus: George produces a ferret. Mirror of Erised: In the Mirror of Erised, George is in the centre, with his arm around Fred’s shoulder. Behind the two the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop is packed to the brim with delighted children and mischievous teenagers. Amortentia Potion: Fireworks, his mother’s chocolate pudding and Quaffle leather. Aesthetics Appearance: Like all the other Weasleys, George has bright red hair, fair skin and a freckled nose. He quite often has a smudge of soot on his cheek or some sort of undefined gunky mess in his hair, but never cares if he does. He is, however, missing his left ear as a result of an invention gone awry, though he likes to tell girls in bars that it was hexed off by a Death Eater during the war. George is one of the shorter Weasley boys, though he is quite stocky. He has strong upper-arm strength thanks to his years as a beater, and he still plays socially when he can. Height: 5”10 Weight: 180 Hair: Red Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Fairly relaxed in general, basic wizarding robes, though they are generally quite brightly coloured. The clothes he uses when he works in the workshop are fairly tattered and oft repaired, due to the general destructive nature of his activities while working. When going out with friends he wears much the same clothes, though with less patches and he is quite partial towards his dragon-leather jacket, which he really does think makes him look incredibly suave. History Fred and George Weasley were the forth and fifth sons of Molly and Arthur Weasley and absolutely inseparable. It was often said that they were really the one person, just split into two bodies. All throughout their childhood they did everything together, and nothing really changed when they went to Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts, they built up a reputation amongst both their fellow students and the faculty as being the most prolific troublemakers since James Potter and Sirius Black. No toilet seat was safe, no hall was left undungbombed, and no Slytherin was protected from the pranks and practical jokes of the Weasley Twins. With the discovery of the Marauder’s map in their second year they had free run about the castle any time they liked, and their knowledge of the castle aided them well in their troublemaking. In fifth year, after realising that their grades were not going to get them any jobs that would be worthwhile and fun outside of school, they decided to make their own jobs and started inventing. With the money that Harry gave them from the Triwizard tournament, they funded their dream venture: There was a real market for magical practical jokes out there, and by sixth year the twins had started their own mail-order business, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Soon enough they had their own premises in Diagon Alley, and with Dolores Umbridge as motivation, they left school with a bang and devoted their lives to their business. By the end of the year it had carved itself a large percentage of the market share, and was one of the most successful new businesses in the Alley. Over the next year or so, they branched out into various forms of defensive magic, with shield hats and Peruvian Darkness Powder, which were quite in demand during the war with Voldemort. But due to their carefree attitude, certain items of their invention found their way into the hands of certain shady characters and were used against their friends and family in the first attack on Hogwarts. George was horrified that something he had invented had aided in this attack that had threatened the lives of those he loved, and he sought to immediately end production of certain Wheezes products that could be used by either side as weapons in the war. But Fred disagreed, seeing this as an opportunity to expand their market, and after a few particularly vicious fight on the topic, the twins had a falling out. Fred left Wheezes to establish his own store in Knockturn Alley, and George was left without a business partner and a shop assistant. It was a particularly rough time for George, losing his brother and best friend, left to fend for himself completely for the first time in his life. He forever hoped for a resolution with his brother, but when reports of his brother’s death began to surface, George gave up hope of ever seeing his twin again. He did not take it well, and for a year or so he found that it was hard to invent new tricks and jokes, or in fact, to laugh at much at all. But he pulled through. George hired a new assistant, and soldiered on, and for the past six years has been inventing all sorts of new practical jokes and toys that amaze and delight the magical world. He didn’t join the Auror squad when the War against Voldemort became a reality, instead choosing to keep his business running as well as possible. After all, it is in the darkest of times that people need laughter most. George did remove certain items from the shelves of his store for several years, in order to prevent them from getting into the wrong hands. Recently he returned from a tour of Africa and the Middle East for several months, having gone there in search of new magical inspiration for tricks and fancies in his store. Current Activities Investigating the death of his twin brother, preparing for the Christmas shopping rush and adjusting to actually having a proper girlfriend for once. Meta Player: Kathy Played By: Matt Murton Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Business Owner